


Rendezvous

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [526]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: marsmckie askedAre you taking prompts at the moment? If so then I would love to see something with Alan, Brandon and Conrad hanging out together as BFs!





	Rendezvous

“Yeah, I met him once. Kinda.”

In the holo, Conrad bobbed lightly, the dull grey metal of his bunk a solid nothing behind him.  “Why am I not surprised you’ve met Brandon Berringer.  But what do you mean, kind of?”

Alan picked up a stack of homework and dumped it on the floor to make room to swing his boots up to rest on the corner of his desk.  He smiled awkwardly at Conrad’s waiting expression.  “Yeah, we rescued him once.  Not me, I mean.  Virgil and Scott.  And Virgil invited him over, but Scott got back first and threatened to deactivate Two’s homing beacon if he tried to land with Brandon aboard.”  He shrugged and tried to act like it was no big deal.  “I got to say hi on the comms when Scott made me be the one to tell Virgil, though.”

Conrad’s laugh was low, no doubt in consideration of his sleeping crewmates in the bunkpods around him.  “You at least said hi.  I just have to watch his videos from a place without snow.”

Alan sat up, and hoped he wasn’t reaching further than he could stretch.  “Hey, what do you say, next time you’re down, we give him a call and see if he wants to come snowboarding.”

Conrad lifted an eyebrow.  “Just…call him? Really?”

Alan shrugged. “Don’t see why not.  Can’t hurt to try. And even if he says no-” Alan leaned in close to the camera.  “We can still go snowboarding.”

Conrad laughed, slapping his hand over his mouth almost immediately.  Alan caught the edge of a grumble from out of frame.  “Deal,” Conrad hissed. “But it’s almost lights out, I better go.”

“Snowboarding,” Alan insisted, holding out his fist.

The holo couldn’t be touched, but Alan smiled regardless as Conrad tapped his fist in the air in return.  “You, me, and maybe thee, on the slopes.  Pick a good spot, Tracy, I’m next down in three weeks.”

Alan snapped off a lazy salute as the holo went dark.


End file.
